


Surprise, Surprise

by surgicalzebra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgicalzebra/pseuds/surgicalzebra
Summary: Wanting to please Steve, Bucky decides to do a real life trial of things he's read on the internet.





	Surprise, Surprise

Looking at their kitchen counter, Bucky felt shame curdle low in is gut. They’d always been taught never to waste food. Yet here he was. About to stuff himself full to see if he could stuff himself silly.  
***  
When he’d woken up in Wakanda after the scientists had been able to erase all his triggers, he had no idea what he was going to do. All he knew is that he was going home with Steve. Home to Brooklyn. Where he hadn’t been in 70 years. He was halfway dreading going back there. He knew that everything was going to be different. New businesses, new faces, new landscape. But he felt that with Steve by his side he could figure out the future and maybe, just maybe, reintegrate and become someone like the old Bucky- someone who helped other people. Maybe he could redeem himself.

In the ensuing year, Bucky had spent countless hours on the internet, trying to catch up on thing he had missed. That took him to interesting places. History lessons (apparently the Howling Commandos are in school books now!), technology development (having a mini computer in his pocket still baffled him sometimes), TV, and movies (and, subsequently, fandom for both) just to name a few. The last two had led him down an internet wormhole, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

One of the things that had brought ghosts up from his memories was when he found himself in the kink category of the internet. That had brought up memories of Steve from when they were teenagers. Steve looking at curvy dames like they hung the moon. Steve trying not to look at stocky men like they could throw him around in bed (which they probably could). Bucky would have been hard pressed to not notice. He knew that he and Steve had shared a special connection, but in those times, they’d never discussed it. It just wasn’t something that was mentioned out loud.

Then, during the Howling Commando days, there was no time. They were always on mission after mission. And then Peggy…she complicated things. Bucky knew Steve was sweet on her. And Bucky had been ready to give them the life they deserved. He was going to be Steve’s best man, the uncle and godfather to their kids, maybe find himself a sweetheart. They’d raise their kids together, and Bucky would pine for his one and only (not that he would have ever admitted Steve was his one and only).

***  
Bucky had tumbled through the internet world of kinks in a daze. Stumbling upon the weight gain kink, he knew something had to happen. Ever since he’d been back, he’d noticed Steve staring just like back in the old days. He knew Steve loved him, and god damn it, he loved Steve right back. But if he could add an extra element of happiness to Steve’s life, why shouldn’t he try.

To be honest, some of the stuff had struck a chord with him too. 

So, here he was. Staring at their kitchen counter full of food. Seemed like a grocery store’s worth of food, but when you’re feeding two super soldiers, there was never too much food. Bucky had spent far too long at the grocery store figuring out the perfect menu for his stuffing.

Steve was in Manhattan for the day, stuck in briefings, so Bucky had decided he’d try things out. If he was alone, he would be able to figure out his feelings on the whole thing without possibly humiliating himself in front of Steve. Or disappointing Steve.

Popping a movie in the DVD player, Bucky settled down for a day full of eating. He’d curated the perfect menu for the day. He was going to start with savory, then move onto sweet, and end with salty. As much trepidation he had, he still could feel himself starting to entertain the thought that this was going to be hot. Even if he ended up not liking it, he could at least feel good about trying something he knew Steve would like.

Halfway through his first food (pastry encrusted brie), he realized his mistake. He was only using two things- cheese and bread. He needed to add something to the course to make it more balanced. Getting up, he decided to order a steak from the diner down the street. It was a dumpy little diner, but he’d found that the dumpy places often made the best food for the best value (that depression era frugality had never quite left).

***

Starting to feel stuffed, he decided to take a break and go to the bathroom. As he walked in, he caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom. While he still had a flat stomach, his abs were no longer defined. Was this the beginning?

***

When Bucky was on his third movie (Hidden Figures…women of color in history are so underappreciated), he had to pause. He felt so full, he was going to burst. Remembering what the internet had said, he leaned back in the couch and started massaging his stomach.

Holy hell, he could feel the bloat of his stomach. He’d gone from having nice abs to having a bloated-out abdomen. And…it was warm. A bit painful, but…comforting. He took his flesh hand and started massaging his stomach. The pressure was too much, but at the same time, the exact thing he needed. Bucky was surprise to find that his dick was becoming a little more attentive.

Letting out a big burp, he continued with his food. Taking a look in the freezer, he spied some mac and cheese bites that sounded like they’d hit the spot. He didn’t want to wait until the oven warmed up, so he just popped them in the microwave.

Sitting back down, he started the movie up and dug into the bites. They may not have been crispy, but he moaned over how cheesy and delicious they were.

…maybe the internet was right about this.

***

A couple hours later, well into the first season of a TV show about clones (how was it that all the characters were the same actress?!!), Bucky heard the lock on the door to the apartment get a key slid into it.

Eye growing wide, Bucky looked at the coffee table. Strewn with plates and wrappers, it held all the evidence of his days activities. What was Steve doing home so early? But god dam, if he stopped in the middle of this crème brulee, he might just punch some-

“Hey, Buck. How was you-…” Steve stopped speaking, staring at the mess in the living room.

With a fork halfway to his mouth, Bucky just stared at Steve. Sweating with the exertion of stuffing himself (god it felt good) all day, Bucky’s red face couldn’t just be blamed on getting caught in the act. Moaning, put down his fork. Now that he’d stopped, he realized how uncomfortable he was. Pants-too-tight, feeling-sick uncomfortable.

“Uhhh…”

“Your stomach looks sore.” Looking down, Bucky saw that it was even more rounded out than he was that afternoon. Pulling up his shirt (which had gotten tighter throughout the day), he saw the skin of his stomach pulled tight. It was red and warm. Putting his metal hand on it, he hissed, but then sighed as the coolness of his prosthesis started soothing the abused skin.

Looking up at Steve, Bucky saw his pupils dilate. Looking just a bit further down, he saw Steve’s pants tighten in ALL the right places.

Steve came over to the couch and paused the DVD (he knew how Bucky got about missing important information in shows). Looking at Bucky’s stomach, Steve sighed, seemingly unable to bring his thoughts to life. “Can I…?”

Staring at Steve, Bucky grabbed his wrist and put it on his stomach. As if by instinct, Steve started rubbing small, deep circles on Bucky’s abdomen. From the first movement, Bucky moaned and his cock jumped. With a small gasp, he put his hand under Steve’s chin and lifted. “…surprise?”

Pausing in his ministrations of his Bucky’s, frankly, GLORIOUS bloat, Steve kissed Bucky whole heartedly and then, resting his head on Bucky’s, asked, “why?”

Rolling his eyes Bucky replied “you’re a doofus, you know that? People would have to be blind or have no clue about you to see that you like your companions curvy. I just love you so much that I wanted to see if this is a thing I could do for you… for us.”

Steve got that melty look on his face. “Aw, Buck. You don’t have to…I mean, I love you too. We don’t have to do this. Our relationship isn't-”

"I know we don’t have to. I wanted to try for you.”

Raising his eyebrow, Steve stared Bucky down. “Is this something we are going to do?”

Looking Steve up and down, Bucky winked. “I think this requires further research.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This takes place post-cryo in Wakanda, but Infinity war hasn't happened. Its about a year out from the events of the end of Civil War


End file.
